justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Tribal Dance
"Tribal Dance" by 2 Unlimited is featured on Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Now. Dancers The duet routine features a female and a male coach. P1 P1 wears blue tights with green with triangles, a lime green tee shirt and a pair of red shoes. Her green hair is tied in a ponytail. P2 P2 wears a pair red pants and blue t-shirt. His hair is red, and he wears green gloves and booties. He is also the dancer for the With A Katana ''routine. Tribaldance coach 1 big.png|P1 Tribaldance coach 2 big.png|P2/Katana tribaldancerwithakatanadancerselection.png|With A Katana Background The background is a pinball game with lighted buffers and a pair of red pinball flaps which consistently flap towards and away from the coaches. The pinball game also lights up in bright colours. When the machine dims down, a blue-orange snake and a gorilla can be visibly seen. Occasionally, giant pinballs can be seen rolling in the game. Gold Moves ''Classic '' There are a total of 6 '''Gold Moves' for each player in this routine: Gold Move 1, 2, 3 and 4: Slowly raise your arms up in the picture shown. Gold Move 5: This might be a tricky one, with your arms up, move your arms in a "360" degree angle. Gold Move 6: This is the last move, your left arm will have to be flat (P1 does this in another direction), and the right arm goes in a bent direction (Again, P1 does the same but with another arm). Tribal dance gm1234.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 & 4 Tribal_dance_gm5.png|Gold Move 5 Tribal_dance_gm6.png|Gold Move 6 ''With A Katana'' There are 4 Gold Moves in the With A Katana version: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Raise both arms above your head while holding the katana. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Crouch holding both arms (and the katana) in front of you. TD w a K GM 1.JPG|Gold Moves 1 & 3 TD w a K GM 2.JPG|Gold Moves 2 & 4 Dance Quests * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD when "Let the fire burn" is sung Mashup Tribal Dance ''has a Mashup that is exclusive to PS3 and Wii U. Dancers ''(No repeats): *'Tribal Dance (With A Katana) '(JD4) *Futebol Crazy (JD2) *Idealistic (JD2) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Viva Las Vegas (JD2) *Rasputin (JD2) *Satisfaction (JD2) *We No Speak Americano (JD4) *Maneater (JD4) *TiK ToK (JD2) Battle Tribal Dance ''has a Battle against ''Rock Lobster. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Tribal Dance ''is featured in the following Mashups: Classic * [[Holding Out for a Hero|''Holding Out for a Hero]] '(Cray Cray Duet) ' With A Katana * 'Tribal Dance ' Captions Tribal Dance's With A Katana ''alternate appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. With A Katana * Katana Trivia *The dancers are the same from [[No Limit|''No Limit]], but they are not very the same because Jeremy Paquet and Julia Spiesser leave in Just Dance 4, and they wear very similar outfits. *When playing the With A Katana routine on the Wii, Wii U, or PlayStation 3, the Wii remote or Move remote has to be treated as the Katana for the best score. *The dancers look exactly like the members of 2 Unlimited, who performed this track. *The With A Katana routine can be one of the most dangerous dances should the player actually use a Katana. * This is the second song by 2 Unlimited song in the series after ''No Limit''. * This is the second song from Just Dance 4 to get a remake (on Just Dance Now), the first one was ''Die Young''. In the remake, some of the extra neon of the clothes is removed. * P1 is Aurélie Sériné and P2 is Arben Kapidani. * In the Mashup, ''We No Speak Americano'''s glove is purple instead of green. Gallery tribaldancejd4.jpg|Classic withakatana.jpg|With A Katana Tribaldance.jpg|Tribal Dance Screenshot 2014-10-20-20-24-49-1.png Tribalinactive.png Tribalactive.png tribal dance pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos 2_UNLIMITED_-_TRIBAL_DANCE Just Dance 4 - Tribal Dance - 5* Stars Just Dance 4 - Tribal Dance (With A Katana) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Just_Dance_4_Dance_Mash-Up_-_Tribal_Dance_(First_Time_5_Stars)-0 Just_Dance_Now_2_Unlimited_Tribal_Dance Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:90's Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs with Alternates that use a prop Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs with battles Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Aurélie Sériné